memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Number One
For information on the traditional naval and Starfleet title, see: Number one. | Assign = commanding officer, | FinalAssign = | Rank = admiral | Insignia = 45px|Starfleet badge insignia Epaulet rank 110px|sleeve insignia. | altimage = | altcaption = Number One (2270s) }} Number One was a 23rd century Human female. She was best known for serving as first officer of the under Captain Christopher Pike. ( ) Early life Number One was born on the planet Ilyria in the early 23rd century. ( }}) During her formative years, Number One was raised in the Illyrian colonies alongside her brothers, Hudek and Leighton. ( ) In the late 2230s, Number One studied at the Illyrian Cultural Academy in order to be invested as a citizen of Illyria. Following her graduation as first in her class in 2240 she was awarded a plaque recognizing her achievement, at a ceremony which was attended by her brothers. ( ) Starfleet career Starfleet Academy By 2245, Robbins had entered Starfleet Academy and had specialized in engineering. In this year, Robbins and a large group of cadets were assigned to the newly-built starship, NX-0002, for her shakedown cruise, under the command of Admiral Charles Rasmussen. For the duration of the cruise, Robbins was assigned to engineering, under the direction of Lieutenant Cho. ( }}) USS Fortune In the mid-to-late 2240s, Robbins, with the rank of ensign, served aboard the in the engineering department. During an attack by an unknown alien vessel, she was instrumental in saving 27 of the crew from the ship's destruction while in orbit of Tau Alpha III. ( ) USS Ventura By 2248, Robbins had been promoted in rank to lieutenant, junior grade and was serving aboard the . Following a mission to Beta Eridani III, she accepted a transfer to the Enterprise and a promotion to lieutenant. ( }}) USS Enterprise Almost as soon as she arrived on the Enterprise, Robbins came to Captain Robert April's attention and earned herself a position as part of a landing party, led by Lieutenant Commander Christopher Pike, to planet Alpha Tau IV. ( ) By 2250, Robbins was the Enterprise's helmsman and part of the senior staff. She had served aboard the Enterprise for three years, refusing every promotion that was offered to her. ( ) USS Yorktown In 2250, she was posted to the as executive officer, under Christopher Pike, who called her "Number One" as a sort of joke; it being an old term for executive officer ( ). She transferred with him to the USS Enterprise in 2251, even though she had hoped for command of a science vessel or medical frigate ( ) :According to ''Vulcan's Glory, the two had served together for four years as of 2254.'' :The short story "Chaotic Response" suggests that she did not become first officer until sometime after 2252, before which time she was called "Number Five". Further service aboard the Enterprise In 2254, following an attack by a mysterious alien race, the Ngultor, Number One led a landing party to rescue Captain Pike from Ngultor captivity ( ). One the Enterprise s next mission, in the Marrat Nebula Number One led another landing party, this time to investigate a loss in communications at Starfleet's Project Pharos. Shortly after beaming down the party came under attack from Klingons, Number One used the transporters to beam in behind the Klingon attackers and neutralize them before rescuing a team of Starfleet engineers the Klingons had been holding captive. ( ) Following a disastrous visit to Rigel VII Number One and the Enterprise found themselves visiting the mysterious planet Talos IV where Captain Pike was taken captive by the native Talosians. Determined to rescue the Captain Number One once again led a rescue party. Unfortunately the Talosians were able to manipulate the Enterprise's transporters delivering only Number One and Yeoman Colt into the Talosian habitat. The entire party later escaped. ( ) After the Cage incident the Enterprise was sent to a rift that opened every 33 years. They received the computer voice modules and put her own voice as the Enterprise's Computer which leads to her voice being used in future years. ( ) Not long after, Pike left Number One in command of the Enterprise while he lead a landing party to Darien 224, she was forced to take the starship into battle when they were attacked by the which had been commandeered by a group of hostile Vulcans. The Enterprise stopped at Deep Space Station K-12 to receive repairs following the incident and Number One was left in charge again when Pike left for Earth after hearing his father was ill. However, it soon became apparent that the message had been faked, unfortunately the message was too degraded to track it to its point of origin - fortunately someone sent a screened untraceable message to the Enterprise informing them of Pike's location and Number One was able to take the Enterprise to rescue him from his Klingon adversaries who had set the trap. ( |The Flat, Gold Forever}}) She was offered command of the in 2255, but turned it down, preferring to remain under Pike on the Enterprise. ( ) By 2264, Number One still served aboard the Enterprise under Pike. Following Pike's decision to accept promotion to "fleet captain" and reassignment, Number One agreed to remain behind and continue as first officer under James T. Kirk. Unfortunately, days before the change-of-command ceremony, Number One had an accident in the ship's cargo hold, where a cargo container fell onto her and crushed both her legs. Thankfully, she received prompt medical treatment from Dr. Boyce but her long recovery meant that she couldn't serve as Kirk's first officer. ( ) Following her recovery, Number One finally received a command of her own. ( ) Commanding the Yorktown In the late 2260s, Number One was promoted to commodore and was ordered by Starfleet Command to take the to the Romulan Neutral Zone using a cloaking device. Her orders were to engage the Romulans. In the Neutral zone, her ship had power trouble with the cloaking device and came under attack from Capt. Koloth's ship. Number One and the Yorktown were then able to disable Koloth's ship. Number and the Yorktown were then confronted by a Romulan war bird. Luckily she was able to escape by using a plasma field. However, the Yorktown came under fire from a Klingon-Romulan fleet under Romulan Praetor Gaius and Capt. Koloth. She, along with members of her bridge crew and Koloth and his bridge crew, was beamed aboard Gaius' ship. On board the ''Keras'', Number One and one of her officers were brutally interrogated by the praetor for information on Capt. James T. Kirk and the . She was then transported on-board the . Number One then took command of the Constitution. She encountered the Organian Ayelborne, who forced the Romulans to abide by the terms of the Organian Peace Treaty. ( ) Number One was promoted to admiral in the 2270s and continued to command the .( ) Relationships In 2254, her father died; she was consoled by Spock. She harbored fantasies for Pike for some time, and these were exposed to him by the Talosians in 2254. ( ) Normally, however, Number One was strictly logical, masking her emotions. One area of obsession for her was computers. In 2254, she assisted Lieutenant Spock in installing upgrades to the computer that made it voice-interactive. Her voice was used as a base pattern, something which later carried over to all Starfleet computers. ( ) The Name Since the character of Number One was never given a "real name" in "The Cage," what her name is has remained a point of inconsistency in the fiction. Several alternatives exist: * Vulcan's Glory states that she is from Ilyria and her name actually is "Number One." * In The Rift, Pike states her name to be unpronounceable. * The Star Trek: New Frontier character of Morgan Primus, an immortal being, appears to be Number One (ie. Primus = One). The resemblance was hinted at several times by Peter David in the novel series and (in which Morgan's face is hidden, teasingly, by a hand mirror). The resemblance is visually confirmed by Morgan's identical appearance to Number One in the . * Morgan Primus was revealed as the mother of Robin Lefler in New Frontier. Jerry Oltion's stories, Where Sea Meets Sky and "Conflicting Natures," although set in a much earlier time frame, identify Number One as using the surname "Lefler" in reference to the New Frontier series, although his stories predate the relationship with Robin Lefler's father, Charles. * According to the Star Trek: Early Voyages comics, her last name is "Robbins." In the first issue Pike starts to say her first name once, but is interrupted, getting as far as "Eure--." * According to author Brad Ferguson's original manuscript for A Flag Full of Stars, the character of Admiral Timothea Rogers was intended to be Number One, although this is not directly stated in the published version of the novel. * In the short story Chaotic Response, the character used the name to constantly remind herself how far she had to go in the chain of command, having come on board the Enterprise using the name "Number Five." However, as this part of the story was a part of Spock's dream sequence, it may not actually be applicable to the character at all. * In the John Byrne Assignment: Earth}} comic mini-series, there is a woman called Diana Winters, who works as agent "Number One" to forces unknown, and she looks similar to our Number One. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline, Number One died tragically in 2254, injured so badly she could not even beg to be put out of her pain. ( ) In another alternate timeline created when Yeoman J. Mia Colt was sent forward in time from 2254 to 2293 after her tricorder scans released the tachyon energy contained in an Argollian artifact known as a Keepsake, Number One had become captain of the by 2293. Spock succeeded her as first officer of the Enterprise, continuing to serve in that position aboard the . In 2293, the Excelsior was ordered to prevent the Enterprise-A from entering the Klingon Neutral Zone. However, when she made contact with Pike and learned that he intended to bring Colt to Argol II in Klingon space so that she could return to her own time through the Well of Tomorrows, she allowed him to proceed to the planet. ( | |Now and Then}}) Appendices Appearances *''TOS'' episodes **The Cage **The Menagerie *''TOS'' novels **''Enterprise: The First Adventure' **'' '' **'' '' **''The Rift'' **''Where Sea Meets Sky'' **''Burning Dreams'' *''EV comics **"Flesh of My Flesh" **"The Fires of Pharos" **"Our Dearest Blood" **"Nor Iron Bars a Cage" **" " **"The Flat, Gold Forever" **"Immortal Wounds" **"One of a Kind" **" " **"Futures" **" " **"Futures" **"Now and Then" **"Thanatos" **" " *''TOS'' comics **"To Walk the Night" **"Alien Spotlight: Vulcans" **"Romulans: Schism **Leonard McCoy, Frontier Doctor External link * category:Humans category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:Starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers category:Starfleet first officers category:Starfleet lieutenants category:Starfleet commanders category:Starfleet commodores category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Yorktown (Constitution class) personnel Category:23rd century births